collisionofworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fly Die Sky High!
"Fly Die Sky High!" '''is the fourteenth episode of Collision of Worlds. Storyline In Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas and Ferb are sitting under their tree, wondering what to do, when an envelope flies into Ferb's eye. The envelope appears to be a letter of recognition to C.O.W High School for Ferb. Unfortunately, Phineas does not get accepted and Ferb has to go by himself. Phineas helps Ferb pack for the bus ride. The next day, he and Phineas share a sad goodbye before a blue moose named Lumpy the busdriver-because of his nametag- crashes into their tree and takes him to the High School. Ferb sits beside a green stick figure with a hat. who appears to have eyelashes and a high-pitched voice. He introduces himself as, and I quote "Lord '''F#!&ING Tourettes". He stares at him, then sits beside a purple deer with mime makeup and shirt, who is eating some peanute. he offers one to Ferb, who rejects it. Ferb decides to call him Mime, since he doesn't speak or introduce himself. Suddenly, the bus hits a bump, causing Mime to choke to death on his peanut. Meanwhile, an angry beaver gets on board the bus, sitting beside Lumpy.Lumpy decides to cheer him up by singing a song, but this just makes him even more angry. Soon after this, Matthew Patel comes on baord. He sits beside Batty Koda, who quickly angers him, resulting in Matthew throwing Batty out the window-during a turn around mountain- along with his seat. They head for a cliff, which frightens everyone except Lumpy, who engages the wings, turning the bus into a plane. Suddenly, the principal, Chris McClean, tells them that they have to jump out to get to their apartment. They all jump out of the plane with their parachutes, some sharing them. Nutty successfully opens his parachute, but Disco Bear, Lifty and Petunia's parachutes fail to open, causing them to get impaled on a pole. Nutty slowly floats down to the ground. Suddenly, he sees his parachute looks like a lollipop wrapped in paper. he giggles happily, then climbs up the strings and chews several holes in his parachute, making him plummet to the ground, majorly injuring him. Meanwhile, Flaky opens her parachute, but her belly gets cut open by a hook attached to a pulley and her intestines get wrapped around as she slowly falls to the ground, pale from blood loss. Russell sees this and panics, searches for a first aid box, sees one, heads for it, slips on her intestines, cutting them with his hook, and impaling his head on a loose nail. Nutty thinks that her intestines are licorice and starts eating them. Cuddles and Giggles share an open parachute and are about to kiss, when a flipped-out Flippy shoots them with an arrow. While this is going on, Lumpy gets hit by an arrow, suddenly spilling his Coco-Cola on the controls, causing him to crash into the apartment. Batty Koda maganes to catch up with Matthew, who asks what his problem is. Batty then explains through his famous song "Batty Rap". The episodes ends with Matthew saying that "This is seriously f#!&ed up right here!" Deaths #Mime chokes to death on a peanut. #Disco Bear, Lifty and Petunia are impaled on a pole, creating a DLP-pun on BLT. #Flaky possibly dies from blodd loss. (Debatable) (She could have survived if she got some medical attention) #Russell gets his head impaled on a nail. #Cuddles and Giggles are shot through the head by an arrow. #Lumpy gets shot in the head by an arrow and dies in an explosion caused by the plane-bus. Injuries #Ferb gets poked in the eye by the envelope. #Batty Koda is thrown out the window and over a cliff. #Nutty falls on the ground and is majorly injured. #Flaky's stomach is cut open, revealing her intestines. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Matthew: Aren't you a little young to go to high school? Ferb: Yes, yes I am. Ferb's Line Ferb: It says that I will be accepted into the C.O.W. High School. Ferb: (To Lord Tourettes) Hello, I'm Ferb Fletcher, and you are? Ferb: (To Mime) Um, hello, I am Ferb Fletcher, and you are? (Mime speaks with no sound) (Ferb looks at him) I think I'll call you Mime. Ferb: (After Matthew's question) Yes, yes I am. Red Floating None. Singing﻿ Autotuned None. Handy's Frustrated Stare None. Nutty's Candy Eye He sees his parachute as a lollipop and Flaky's intestines as licorice. Flippy's Flipped Out/Fliqpy Unleashed Flippy somehow flips out, probably from the fear of dropping from the plane-bus or from seeing Russell, Flaky'(Debatable)', Lifty, Disco Bear amd Petunia's dead remains. Matthew's Catchphrase Matthew: This is seriously f!#&ed up, right here! Trivia #Cuddles and Giggles's relationship is mentioned in this episode. #This is the only time that Matthew has not used his mystical powers to threaten, kill or injure anyone with. #This episode has two songs in it. *One by Lumpy *One by Batty Koda #This is the longest time Ferb has spoken. #This is the last time that Ferb will be seen with Phineas. #Nutty seeing his parachute and Flaky's intestines as candy is a part of a running gag called "Nutty's Candy Eye" in which Nutty sees things as candy causing him, or other, injury or death. #The title is a reference to "Day of the Dead".